1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an auxiliary bicycle power supply system.
2. Background Information
Among bicycles, assist bicycles are conventionally known in which human-powered drive force is assisted by an electric motor. One such conventional assist bicycle regeneratively controls an electric motor provided on a wheel using a controller (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-304283). With such a conventional assist bicycle, a battery is regeneratively charged by supplying power obtained from the electric motor to the battery.